Lost in Tortall
by Tireless Ship of The Line
Summary: Inspired by the series Lost in Austen, this story looks at what would happen if a young girl from 2011 suddenly stumbled into Corus. Set during the second book. T to be safe, will update rating later in the story if necessary.
1. Be careful what you wish for

_**New Years Eve 2011**_

At the lakes edge a young woman of perhaps 18 years of age stood silently staring into the distance. Dressed in tight jeans tucked into black calf high boots and a long sleeved shirt and jacket. Her soft brown hair tumbled across her shoulders elegantly. She was quite the image of mystery as curls of fog unravelled at the water's edge. Disrupting the silence the song _Moves like Jagger_ began playing causing the young woman ton hunt through for bag in search of the offending phone.

"Hello?" She answered dreamily.

"Amanda! Where are you? The party started an hour ago and you promised you would be here!" Demanded a shrill voice on the other end of the line.

"Annabelle calm down I'm just around the corner. You know I don't break my promises." She replied adding silently _as much as I'd like to._ "I'll be there in ten minutes." Sighing Amanda Danne returned to the path to continue her walk. She often caught herself dreaming of a far off place where she could escape from reality. Today was no different. Pushing all thoughts aside she slowed to observe the gathering that converged on the lake's shore. The group was made up of mostly teenagers 18 or 19 years of age, lounging around the camp fire or dancing by the newly constructed DJ stand.

"There you are! It's about bloody time too." Annabelle ran up greeting her. The short blonde was nothing if not determined as she grabbed Amanda's hand and dragged her to a group that stood by an esky. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Belle you forced me to come to the party now you're forcing me to meet someone?" She groaned looking over the group of vaguely familiar faces.

"Now you remember everyone from history but you have not met Robert." At the mention of his name a tall young man turned around looking Amanda up and down with an appreciative glint in his eye.

"Now I'd remember a face like yours Amanda, nice to meet you." He shook her hand, Amanda slid hers free as she replied.

"I'm sure, nice to meet you Robert. If you'll excuse me, Belle can I talk to you for a minute?" Amanda asked sweetly, smiling at her friend while her eyes threw daggers.

"I can't I'm needed over there, I'm sure Robert will keep you occupied though." With that she skipped away leaving Amanda stuck with a smiling Robert.

"Give me a chance, I don't bite." He teased, offering her a bottle of beer.

"No thanks," she grimaced, "I learnt the hard way how alcohol affects me. I'll pass. If you'll excuse me I need to use the ladies room." Without waiting for a response Amanda walked off searching for the perfect tree to settle down beneath and continue reading her book. Amanda never went anywhere without a book. Tonight it was _Alanna: the First Adventure_ by Tamora Pierce. Finding a secluded spot she hunkered down opening to her last read page.

_(an hour later)_

_"Bright flame, light fire - around Ysandir burn higher. Light the fire, bright the flame - burn Ysandir in Mithros' name."_

_"Ylon!" cried one of the two male Ysandir remaining. Fire roared up outside the wall, reaching with eager fingers for the one who cried out. He screamed and disappeared, the fire vanishing with him. Only two remained of the Ysandir: Ylon and Ylanda. Alanna gulped. These two had joined hands and-_

"There you are Mandy!" cried Robert happily. Amanda closed her eyes snapping her book shut.

"My name is Amanda. What do you want Robert?" She asked placing her book in her bag and looking out at the water. Robert moved to sit with her.

"I want to spend time with you, is that so wrong?" He asked smoothly moving do he was closer to her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, pretending to be messaging someone. Robert continued slowly, "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk tonight but I find myself strangely drawn to you Mandy." She snorted in reply.

"Oh really? Let me guess, you feel this special spark between us?" She said sarcastically. "It's Amanda by the way, not Mandy."

"Exactly that, I see you felt it too then." He placed his hand on hers and leant towards her slowly, gauging her reaction. Amanda placed her free hand on his chest and tried to push back but he just grabbed it and moved forward, kissing her hard. Suddenly a fire awoke within her. She pulled both her hands free and pushed with all her might, forcing him backwards. Neither spoke for a minute both looking at each other, Robert smirking and Amanda glaring. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the sting from Amanda's slap.

"You dare kiss me without permission." She spat.

"Oh please, you liked it. I know you did." He replied smugly, smirking at her.

"Hence the slap. You have exactly ten seconds to leave before I make a scene."

"Come on Mandy, you know you want to." Teased Robert leaning in again.

"For the last time my name is Amanda NOT Mandy!" She growled. "Now leave me alone."

"You know what your problem is AMANDA? Your head is stuck in that stupid book of yours. Maybe if you looked around once and a while you'd realise that you don't live in that world!" Robert stormed off pushing past Annabelle roughly.

"What just happened?" She demanded looking at Amanda.

"He kissed me and I told him what I thought of that. He then said my book was stupid. Did he think that would get him in my good books?"

"Amanda you have to realise that we don't live in that world. Let me finish." She said before Amanda could interrupt. "He's right, guys today aren't going to act like that. The minute you stop being hung up on these fictional characters you'll have a lot more fun at these parties."

Amanda sighed looking at her friend. "Belle you don't get it. It's not the characters, it's the time period. The code of chivalry and the period of courtship where people get to know each other before a guy tries to stick his tongue down their throat. What's so wrong with wanting a little romance?"

"Nothing just...romance is different now. There's no use wishing it were olive back then." Annabelle replied slowly.

"Well I wish it were different. I wish that I lived in Tortall, a world software change, and courage and excitement. I wish I could go there and forget this place." Amanda stated stubbornly, standing up and stretching her legs.

"And if wishes were coins you'd be rich, now smile for the camera! Selfie!" Annabelle snapped a photo then stood back to get one of Amanda. "Okay a little to the left, actually can you take a step back?" Amanda stepped back onto the edge of the lake wall right as the fireworks began. Taking one more step back she plunged into the icy cold dark water hitting her head on the wall as she did so.

(Later)

Pain. A dull ache pounded steadily in her head. Struggling to sit up the young woman found herself to be on the shore's edge, shrouded from view by the early morning mist. _What happened?_ She thought groggily. A coughing fit racked her slight frame, bringing up small amounts of water. She winced as her throat seemed to catch fire. Looking around the young woman noticed what appeared to be an alleyway set in between a cluster of buildings not too far away. Slowly standing up, she made those buildings her destination, in the hope that a hotel or possibly a doctor's surgery was nearby.

She stumbled on foot for a good thirty minutes before exhaustion gave way. Amanda Danne dropped in a dead faint, to hit the compact dirt beneath her.


	2. A wish come true

Amanda awoke to a pair of brown Reyes staring down at her. She tried to sit up but instead groaned audibly as she found her body unwilling to comply.

"Easy there," a calm voice directed as a gentle hand helped her sit up slowly.

"What happened?" Amanda croaked. "Last thing I remember was the fireworks and then..." She trailed off as she began to take in her surroundings. The calm voice belonged to the man kneeling beside her. Behind him stood a tall woman, red curls tumbling to her shoulders. From the tip of her boot protruded a dagger hilt. They were in what appeared to be a dirt alley surrounded by dirty brown buildings. Amanda gulped turning back to the man. "What happened?" She repeated quietly.

"I'd hoped to ask you the same thing. See we was minding our own business walking down the street when BOOM, a blinding light appeared and went. In its place was you unconscious like."

"Lass do you remember anything?" The woman asked concerned, taking a step forward.

"No I haven't the foggiest." A look passed between her two helpers unseen by Amanda. "Who are you? So I can thank you properly?"

"I'm Rispah and this here is Lightfingers. I must say I've never seen an outfit like that before." Amanda's eyes baulked as she began processing this information. Looking up at her rescuers she noticed that both wore tan shirts tucked into loose pants. On their hips brown belts carried what appeared to be a leather purse and an assortment of daggers. Breathing deeply Amanda asked the question she'd been dreading.

"What year is it?"

"431 human era." Replied Lightfingers slowly frowning. Amanda paced trying to collect her thoughts. She paused to glance between the man and woman who stood watching her uncertainly. "This can't be possible." She muttered to herself.

"What can't?" Demanded Lightfingers.

"It's scientifically impossible."

"Young one you've yet to give us your name." Rispah prodded gently.

"Are you Rispah...Queen of the Rogue?" She whispered.

"Perhaps and you are?"

"My name is Amanda Danne and I need to speak with his majesty." She answered slowly, watching their reactions.

"Well that can be arranged Mistress Danne but first where are your lodgings? Mayhap you should change into something more appropriate?" Replied Rispah.

"I fear I am a long way from home. I have nought but what I carry and no current lodgings." Amanda answered uncertainly.

"We can fix that easily. Come with me and I'll see to a room for you. Lightfingers if you'll go inform...his majesty?" She prompted turned away to walk away, she glanced back seeing that Amanda had yet to move. "If you want a roof over your head you'll come with me lass. It's not far."

Amanda shook her head and catches up to Rispah, exiting the alley and entering the stream of people making their way around the marketplace. Amanda struggled to keep pace with Rispah, her head turning to take in all around her. She saw individuals from all walks of life, guessing occupations based on the subject's clothing. The streets were crowded with vendors displaying everything from skewered meat to hanging fruits. One stall boasted the city's best supplier of cloth; another claimed they stocked the best remedies for all sorts of ailments. She missed nothing from the children running underfoot to the pickpockets making their way through the crowd. Amanda stopped, marvelling at the man who juggled five daggers with ease. Laughing, Rispah dragged the girl away and back into the heart of the crowd.

"You'd think you'd never been to Market Day before the way you're acting." She commented as she deftly weaved in and out of throngs of people.

"Market Day at my university is slightly different to this." Amanda replied.

"An educated lass? His highness will take a liking to you. Now here we are." Rispah towed the woman through a set of doors. Inside, the room was filled with the noise that accompanies the lunch hour. Looking around Amanda took in the serving bar, the fireplace and raise platform near it, and the various corridors that diverted off the main room. Rispah led her down one of these and up a set of stairs to a closed door off the main hallway. Opening the door she led her into a small room that held a bed, a table and chair, and a smaller room that held a wash basin and rack.

"You can stay here until we get you back on your feet. I'll see to it that some clothes are brought your way. The privy is down the hall to the left and you saw the main hall. You can breakfast and dine there under my charge but you'll have to cover your own lunches. When you go for a meal just let Old Solom know that I'll pay for it later. Now his majesty will see you in an hour. Did you want to join me for lunch now, my cover today?"

"No thank you, I'll settle in here. Just one question...is this the Dancing Dove?" She asked hopefully, fingers crossed unseen behind her back.

"The very same. Be downstairs in an hour, we'll be by the fireplace." With that Rispah left the room, closing the door behind her. Amanda collapsed onto the bed and started giggling. Her wish had come true. Sighing she rolled out and looked over herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup had run. Her clothes were a little crumpled and covered in dry dirt which she was able to brush off. She emptied her bag on the bed and sorted through it. Her copy of the novel was intact so she placed it on her bedside table. She pushed aside her wallet and other rubbish and selected a hairbrush, pins and mascara. Returning to the mirror she looked at her reflection again. Humming quietly to herself she set to work brushing out the tangles as she prepared to meet the King of the Rogue.


	3. Court of the Rogue

Amanda steeled herself before entering the main hall. _You can do this,_ she thought fiercely._ If anyone is prepared to meet the George Cooper it is you._ Shaking her head and putting on a brave face, Amanda stepped out of the shelter of the hallway and into the main hall. The room had filled to capacity since her coming through before and she was forced to sidle along the wall in order to make her way to the bar. Once there a man she presumed to be Old Solom nodded and made his way to her.

"What'll it be lass?" He asked kindly as he wiped a mug with an old cloth.

" I'm here to present myself to the Rogue?" She asked nervously wiping her sweaty hands on her pants.

"Ah you be the lass Rispah was talkin' about. Follow me then." He led her through the crowd, roughly elbowing folk who were too slow to move, until he reached the raised platform she had noticed earlier. The platform now held a long table surrounded by chairs, one that resembled a rough wooden throne. Amanda's breath caught in her throat as she took in the man who lounged with one leg casually thrown over the arm of the chair. He wore rough tan breeches, shirt and vest, and watched her curiously with a set of hazel eyes. His nose was too big for him to be classified as handsome but he had an air around him that made him attractive to her. He wore his brown hair cropped short, which Amanda had noticed seemed to be popular amongst the men present in the room. Meeting his eyes again Amanda bowed her head unsure of how to behave. If she was being honest with herself she was a little star struck, after all she stood before a man she had grown up reading about. Rispah noticing her presence smiled and broke the silence between Amanda and the Rogue.

"There you are lass, I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

"I'm sorry, it took a little bit longer than expected to clean up." She replied blushing and glancing back to the Rogue who remained quiet and thoughtful. Rispah motioned towards a chair which Amanda gratefully sank into, attempting to avoid the eyes of those at the table.

"George this here is Amanda. Lightfingers and I came upon her unconscious in one of the side alleys by the Day Market. She said that she must speak with you." Rispah looked back to Amanda, silently giving the younger woman her cue.

"I am Amanda Danne." She stated awkwardly, cursing inwardly as she heard a few chuckles rise from the table. The Rogue leaned forward, smiling.

"I'm what they call the King of the Thieves, the Master of the Court of the Rogue." He replied, mistaking her silence for confusion he began to explain, " The Court of the Rogue is-" before he could continue he was cut off abruptly by Amanda.

"all those who make their living by their wits. It's ruled by a king - currently you, George Cooper - who is sometimes just called the Rogue. The crown however is very shaky and you are unsure of when someone will do to you what you did to the crown before you." A,ands blushed and covered her mouth, eyes wide as she realised what she had said. George however sat back, a smile playing around his mouth.

"Are you a seer Miss Danne?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. Amanda simply shook her head. He pursed his lips pausing for a moment then continued, "well you certainly took the words right out of my mouth. If you are not a seer, how did you know all of that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She replied slowly, seeing that he waited for an explanation she continued shakily, "you see, I come from a different place. A place where the dealings of the Court of the Rogue are well...researched...I'd like some lemonade." She ended lamely, busying herself with the tankard that sat before her. George examined the lass thinking to himself. For whatever reason the girl intrigued him, for one her outfit was not only different, it left very little to the imagination to what her figure looked like - and she was definitely fit. For another, she radiated mystery. There was a secret lurking beneath her eyes, one that George's Sight claimed he needed to discover.

"What education have you?" He asked.

"I am currently studying history at university."

"The Royal University here in Corus?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"No...I doubt you've heard of it...it's called the National University of Australia?" She winced as she said it. _Why didn't I just say the university in Carthak_? She scolded herself mentally, silently promising to be more careful.

"You're right I haven't heard of it." George frowned as he took a sip of his ale. This Amanda was hiding something, and looked like she was on the verge of spilling whatever it was she was reluctant to spill.

"Actually - can we go talk alone?" She stood waiting for a response. "Rispah can come too." She added as an afterthought, noticing the sly looks shared between the other occupants at the table.

George and Rispah stood, looking confused. "We'll go to my bed chambers. Solom, we're not to be disturbed."

The innkeeper nodded. "As ye say, majesty."

The three climbed a narrow staircase leading upstairs to a short hallway. George unlocked a sturdy door and inspected each corner of his two rooms before waving them inside. He lit a branch of candles from the torch in the hall before closing the door. The Rogue settled his length into an armchair while Rispah took the other. Amanda was left standing, shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

Rispah finally broke the silence. "For the sake of the floor beneath you lass, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Amanda grimaced. "I'm not from around here."

George laughed, a glint in his eye. "We had established that. Where are you from if not 'around here'?"

"I'm from a country called Australia."

"I've never heard of it." Rispah frowned.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Amanda said by way of explanation.

George looked her over. Finally he spoke. "That's the second time you've said that. Why don't you give us a chance to believe you?"

Amanda closed her eyes breathing deeply._ I have to do this. I have to tell them the truth_. She thought. _But what if they don't believe you_? A small voice contested._ A few hours ago if someone had told you they were from the future would you have believed them? No, unless they had proof. Which I have_. Amanda shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Okay well...just remember you asked for this...I'm from the future...sort of. More like a parallel universe if you will." Amanda paused, but continued due to the silence. "You see where I'm from it's the year 2011. Actually 2012 I guess...I was at a New Year's Eve party when I fell into the lake. Next thing I knew I was on the lake shore but not the one I fell into. I saw the city and tried to make my way to a hotel or something but I guess I collapsed in a side street. That must've been when Rispah and Lightfingers found me." She stopped there noticing the uncomprehending look Rispah was giving her. George had an odd expression in his eyes as he watched her.

"New Year's Eve party?" Rispah questioned.

"Oh it's kinda like Midwinter Celebrations I guess. Except it's only one night and it's the last night of the old year. You get together with friends and family and count down to the new year."

"I suppose." She said doubtfully. Amanda looked back to George hoping for the man to say something. She realised how absurd she must sound but waited quietly with hope that he somehow might believe her. To her astonishment he broke out in a wide smile.

"You expect us to believe you're from the future?" He laughed. Amanda braced herself, luckily she had one last piece of evidence that might help her case.

"I do because I am. I can prove it too. Ask me any detail - even those you may find insignificant - about your friendship with one Alan of Trebond. Quiz me on something that only you could possibly know. I'll prove it to you." She said determinedly.

George cocked his head to the side weighing his options. What harm could this little game do to him after all. Pursing his lips he posed his question. "Alright then, I'll bite. How did I meet Alan?"

Amanda smiled. "You saw Alan in the marketplace on his first day in Corus. You went to talk with him but before you could, his manservant - Coram Smythesson - prevented any interaction."

George raised his eyebrows. "Okay maybe you were there too. True or false? My mother is dead."

"False," Amanda replied without hesitating. "Eleni Cooper runs a healing centre in her home. She too knows Alan and is not directly involved with the Court of the Rogue."

Rispah whistled. "Okay I think I'm about ready to believe her George."

"I'm not. Tell me something that only I could possibly know." He challenged.

Amanda paused, she had two options here. The first were to throw out something generic that she knew from the books. The second was slightly more dangerous, she didn't know how he might react to what she would say. She decided to go with both.

"You are related to the once great Dog, Beka Cooper. Your mother wishes you'd been more like her however, seeing as Beka was close to the then Rogue - Rosto the Piper - it's not all together surprising that you would rise to this position." Amanda paused to take a breath, here came the scary part. "And you are in love George Cooper. You love Alan...or should I say Alanna of Trebond." Amanda watched George carefully, aware his lightening fast reflexes that she expected to come into play. Instead he sat slumped in his chair; mouth shut firmly, eyes calculating.

"I believe you."


	4. Lessons begin

George tossed an apple into the air and speared it with his dagger. He picked it up and tugged it off the blade, biting into it thoughtfully. He pointed the dagger at Amanda.

"We're going to have to do something about your attire. You can hardly walk around Corus wearing that outfit."

Amanda grimaced, looking down at her wrinkled clothes. "Do I have to wear a dress? I'm more comfortable in pants and shirts."

"A dress would be more proper yes." Upon seeing her expression he amended, "how about out and about in the public eye you wear a dress and when in private and here at the Dove you can wear breeches to your hearts content?"

Amanda smiled up at him. "Thank you. Where do I go to get clothes?"

"Have you any money? No. Hmm. Well I can certainly supply you with breeches and shirts but dresses cost money. Can you sing?" He asked hopefully. Amanda hesitated before answering slowly.

"Well I can. I doubt I know any of your songs though."

George waved the comment aside. "As long as you can sing something they'll be entertained enough for you to win some coppers."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" She demanded suspiciously.

"The Court. You can't go gallivanting around Corus respectably as a lass should unless you have money to spend. Tonight will be as good as any."

Amanda frowned. "So you don't care what I sing then?"

"Have a few different songs ready, maybe a folk song and a popular song from your people. We'll just say you're from a different country before you start. Now about the clothes, I think I may know someone who can help."

A short time later the two turned down a small street lined with walled houses. George unlocked a small gate marked with an image of a wooden cup. He motioned for Amanda to come inside, and then closed the gate behind them. A tall woman with hazel eyes and an air of command greeted them at the door.

"A customer for you mother." The thief announced. Eleni Cooper showed them into her kitchen where she was busy making a concoction of some sort. The older woman eyed Amanda curiously before turning back to her son who hastily did the introductions.

"Women's clothing you say? Well I can be of assistance. Son you'd do best to give us a little privacy. She'll be ready in an hour." Eleni bustled him out of the room to get her tools, as George stood to leave.

"I best be off then. I'll be back around to collect you, then we can head back to the Dove for your first performance." He smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling.

Amanda grimaced, "don't say I didn't warn you. Thank you George."

The thief gave a mockery of a bow, eyes alight, then let himself out of the house whistling all the way. Eleni returned carrying bundles of fabric and a measuring tape. Placing these on the table she ordered Amanda up on a stool, and placed a long dress over her head. As the older woman adjusted the hemline, Amanda fidgeted attempting to pull the neckline away from her throat. "Hold still," Eleni ordered, her mouth full of pins.

"The neckline is too high. I can barely breathe in this dress." Amanda complained. Rolling her eyes, Eleni fixed the offending piece of fabric, and loosened the corset that the younger woman was wearing. Properly fitted, she slid the dress off Amanda and took it to a bench where she had needle and thread.

"This will take me 10 minutes to fix the hemline, and then it will be good to wear. Now tell me dear, how did you meet my son?" She asked as she began swiftly stitching the hem. Amanda sighed appreciating the simplicity of the work.

"To be honest I only met him a few days ago. He and Rispah are helping me get back on my feet I guess. They decided that my current outfit is too different and would attract attention if I continued to wear it any longer." She looked sadly down at what had been her favourite outfit.

"It certainly is an interesting outfit. I quite like the material. So where exactly are you from? I don't recall George telling me."

"He didn't. I'm from Australia. It's a world and a half away." She said sarcastically, smiling to herself.

"Homesick?" Eleni asked catching the glint in her eye.

"Not exactly. A little I guess but being in Tortall is a dream come true. I do miss the countryside though. The trees and the plants you know? They're just so different from here." Eleni smiled as she watched Amanda become lost in her thoughts. They continued to sit in silence for another fifteen minutes until Eleni finished adjusting the dress. Shaking it out she stood, and motioned for Amanda to go try it on. When she reemergence the older woman smiled.

"Now let's see what this looks like on you, and then I'll take some more measurements."

_Thanks to my reviewers - especially nixrenea and Alanna. :) _


	5. First Performance

Amanda admired herself in the mirror. Eleni had altered the dress to better fit her and matched with a corset underneath, it was very flattering on her. She marvelled at the colours thinking that the design seemed oddly familiar to her. She giggled when she realised it was the blue and white cut that reminded her of Belle's dress from Beauty and a Beast. She smoothed the dress before skipping down the hall to meet George in the main hall.

"Well now that you look a little more conventional lass, are you ready to make some money?" George asked, eyes alight with pleasure.

"You enjoy torturing people don't you George Cooper?" Amanda accused.

"That I do, best you learn it sooner rather than later. You know I have a collection in my chest of -"

"I know, I know, a collection of ears of those who've done you wrong. Gross and disturbing I assure you." She rolled her eyes, cutting him off as she fiddled with her hair. Not only had she been squeezed into a corset beneath her white and blue dress, but Rispah had curled her hair into ringlets and put small touches of face paint on her.

"I'll never get used to you knowing things about me that I haven't told you," he replied wearily.

Amanda smirked at him, "don't worry it's all stuff you've told either Alan or Jonny...or Gary or Raoul."

George shook his head. "Yeah yeah, now get up their and sing." He said the latter part loudly enough for those around him to hear. As the silence began spreading through the room, curiosity as to who was going to sing tonight, Amanda licked her lips, and took a deep breath.

**"J'aime les fraises tagada et je reve d'un Wayne's World trois, je veux une mega happy end enlacee dans tes bras"**

She couldn't even finish the first verse of Yelle before she was interrupted by loud booing and shouts of disgust. Amanda looked uncertainly at George who was trying to contain his laughter. Instead he motioned to her to keep singing.

"Alright alright you don't like French, give me a chance." This time she closed her eyes, counting herself in as she drummed her hands on her legs.

**"Woke up this morning, from the strangest dream. I was in the biggest army, the world had ever seen. We were marching as one, on the road to the Holy Grail."**

Amanda smiled and opened her eyes as she heard those around clap or whoop encouragingly. "Alright everyone clap your hands to this beat." She laughed, gaining confidence.

**"Started out, seeking fortune and glory. It's a, short song but its one, hell of a story. When you spend your lifetime trying to get your hands on the holy grail. Well have you heard about the great crusade? We ran into millions, and nobody got paid. Yeah we raised four corners of the globe for the Holy Grail."**

Amanda finished the song to rounds of applause, and calls for more songs. Someone offered her a tankard of ale which she took appreciatively. Smiling she took a long gulp before coughing and spluttering at its strength. Putting the ale down she raised her hands acknowledging the cries and waited for it to get quiet again. "Now this one is for all you lads out there, you might have a certain lady in mind tonight." She smiled as she was met with chuckles and groans.

"**Hot woman go and come back in...a dress. I could see that she was dressed in venom. Kind of girl that is chased by desire. Only person who could get you higher. Blood flowing like a tap left running. Little smile you could see she's cunning, white knight forget the boys all noble,"** she was met with some growls and grunts of agreement, both of which she kept in mind for future songs. "**And it sounds so funny bu you spent your money on a lass that you can depend but you know you'll look back and only feel messed up again. You were saying help me she gonna tear it apart this lass has got a mousetrap heart."**

George watched her thoughtfully as she lit up while singing. She responded to the crowd and engaged with them throughout the song. At the songs conclusion she was met with another round of applause as she made her way to his table. She sank into a seat, accepting a tankard of lemonade when Rispah asked for another song. Putting down her tankard she ran through a few songs in her head, selecting a couple that she had heard at the New Year's Eve Party before waking up in Tortall. The night continued in much the same fashion; she sang a set of five songs, then had a break for half and hour before singing another five songs. She had to admit that at the end of the night, George's plan had worked. She had made a good amount of copper pieces which George traded for seven gold nobles. When at first she refused - she didn't know the currency, it wasn't that she didn't trust George it was just the opposite, basing what she knew from the books she expected him to give her more than she deserved - he had convinced her that it was easier to travel in the city carrying fewer coins than the sounds that a full purse would make.

That night she flopped onto her bed proud of what she had accomplished. She had made enough to expand her wardrobe and pay for food, soon she could pay George room and board, once she managed to convince him that she could at least. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, content and happy.

Amanda awoke to pounding on her wooden door. Groaning she stumbled out of bed, wiping the sleep out of her eyes to open the door revealing George with his hand still raised ready to knock again.

"You pounded?" She groaned as she fell back into bed.

George shook his head at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Come on lass up ye get. We haven't got all day ye know! Ye need more than one dress and some proper breeches and a tunic. Get ready and I'll take you to the day market."

Amanda peeked one eye open at George before pulling herself out of bed. "Alright. Give me a minute and I'll meet you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later Amanda bounced down the stairs to find George slumped at the bar. She prodded him on the back. "A minute she said. Just a minute. Not a second more nor a second less nay lass ye took a good while longer than a minute!" George whined as he led the way out into the city.

"I had to look acceptable." She said by way of explanation.

George led Amanda through the Day Market, pointing out various stores and explaining their uses. They visited the armoury and admired the skilled blacksmiths creations; snacked on apple turnovers from the bakery; and took a stroll down the Temple district so George could show her statues of each of the Gods. The afternoon was spent in various clothing shops, Amanda selecting several dresses for performing at the Dove and George helping her select breeches and tunics that she could wear at other times. They had both agreed that her boots were conservative enough that not many would notice the heel or shiny material. Both returned to the inn that night, arms laden with bags. Only George's purse was slightly lighter than when they left as he had bought everything for her, claiming it was a belated Midwinter gift for all the Midwinter's that she'd missed.

"George?" She asked timidly as he went to leave her bedchamber after depositing the bags. He turned to look at her. "When...when do you think I'll get to meet the others?"

George sighed, stepping back into the room and closing the door behind him. "I think it high time you told me how much you know lass." He leant against her desk, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

Amanda frowned and moved to her bed, her hand sliding under her pillow to her copy of the novel. "Well I've already told you I'm from the future." She began uncertainly, he motioned for her to continue. "Well where I'm from Alanna's...adventures have been written down." His eyebrows raised at this but still he said nothing. "I have read these...histories quite a bit. The...histories...of Tortall you could say...aren't complete and are mainly from Alanna's time to...well what is still to come I suppose."

George whistled. "How did ye know about Beka then?"

"Her diaries survived I guess. I read a published copy so they must have found her diaries at some point." She shrugged nonchalantly. She had seen the Butterfly Effect and she didn't know what would happen if she told him he was really a fictional character in her world. Better to go with the future she decided.

"So when you say the others?"

"Raoul, Gary, Alan, Johnny mainly. I've met Rispah and Lightfingers. Marek if he's around seems like he'd be a bit of a laugh oh I'd love to meet Domit-" Amanda stopped herself quickly. Domitan of Masbolle was either not yet born or still a baby at this stage.

"Who lass?" George asked, catching her gaffe.

"Nobody..yet at least. Like I said I've read the histories so I know what is yet to occur and what has transpired." She looked down and slid her hand away from the novel.

George nodded slowly and stood up to leave. "We'll you best use tonight as a practice run then." She looked at him confused. "Thursday night tonight. They always come down on a Friday." He left the room, leaving a suddenly pale Amanda.

_Thanks again to those who reviewed! I hope you are enjoying it and I have the next chapter written, I'm just adding to it so either tomorrow (it's a Tuesday night where I am) or the day after for an update :) xx_


	6. Meeting Royalty

It turns out George had been wrong. No nobility graced them with their presence the next night, or the following week, or the week after that. Amanda was only slightly disheartened by this, George and Rispah didn't give her time to be.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Amanda. By day George escorted her around the city, teaching her little ways to protect herself if she ever became separated. In return Amanda taught George French. She had discovered that the French language was incredibly similar, if not the same, as that spoken in Maren. Eleni Cooper continued to help her with her attire, continuing to outfit her for all manner of events with the money Amanda was earning each night. Only in the privacy of her rooms at the Dove did Amanda release her feelings of home sickness. She missed her family and her friends, regardless of how happy she was now in Corus. Even with all the help that the rogues gave her, she still felt out of place. She couldn't help but start to dream of visiting the palace and meeting her favourite character Alanna of Trebond. When she caught herself moping around she scolded herself. After all, before coming here she often day dreamed of escaping her real life to come to one like Tortall.

Sighing to herself Amanda fixed her hair for the last time in the mirror before heading to the main hall to sing for money. She rather enjoyed performing for the court even though singing as a career had never been an option before then. Entering the hall she made her way to George's table to see that he already had company. The thief waved her over before returning his attention to the two strangers who sat in front of him. Bowing her head to the two gentlemen she silently took her place next to George, accepting the ale that Old Solom bought over for her. The two young men looked at her curiously. Both were quite tall, dressed in simple shirt and breeches. They looked to be about the same age as Amanda. The man on the right had chestnut hair and brown eyes that watched her calculatingly as if she were a sum that he couldn't solve. The other had coal black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A smile touched his mouth, and a glimmer of fun slipped from his eyes as he appraised her. Blushing and looking down, Amanda realised that she was looking at Prince Jonathon, and his companion must be Gary or Gareth the Younger. George hid a smile behind his hand as he saw her moment of recognition.

"Lads may I introduce one of my guests here, Amanda Danne is visiting from out of time. Amanda this is -" but Amanda eagerly cut him off before he could continue.

"Gary and Johnny right?" She said excitedly, eyes alight. She began searching the room for a certain redhead she thought would be with them. George laughed at the shocked look of his companions.

"Amanda forgets herself sometimes." He flashed a warning look at Amanda who looked down, realising the gravity that a slip up like that could have been. "She's not here lass." He added watching Amanda's shoulders slump slightly. A young woman Amanda recognised as one of Rispah's flower girls approached her excitedly.

"'Scuse me Miss but the court's getting restless. Best you start soon." She scuttled away after looking flirtatiously at 'Johnny the Merchant's son' who was too busy staring at Amanda to notice. Nodding to the company Amanda stood, shaking out her skirts.

"The crowd awaits. I have something special for them all tonight." She added.

"Oh no - not one of those Lady Ga songs?" George asked shuddering.

Amanda laughed in response. "Lady Gaga and yes it is. I know you don't like them but they're always a crowd pleaser." She excused herself and went to stand on the small podium that had been set up for her nightly performances. Those gathered nearby cheered when they saw her getting ready to sing, grabbing the attention of those further away. She raised one hand and waited as the silence slowly spread through the inn; a set of blue eyes watching her intently.

He was captivated by her the moment he laid eyes on her. She was different that was sure and while she was dressed in a commoner's dress, there was something in the way she held herself that made him think she had not been raised in the lower city. Ignoring his companions, his eyes followed her as she weaved her way through the crowd, sharing jokes and laughs on her way to the small podium by the wall. She was greeted by a warm cheer but commanded silence when she raised a single hand. The inn became quiet and then she spoke.

"It doesn't matter if you love him -" she pointed to George which was met with cheers, as Jon felt his heart sink slightly. "-or capital H I M." She pointed in the direction of the palace. "Just put your hands up 'cause baby you were born this way. How is everyone?" She asked smiling. Her smile engulfed Jonathon, waking up a fire inside him that he usually only reserved for a certain squire of his. He leaned forward in his seat, missing the amused look shared between George and Gary, as she continued to sing.

"**My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars**." Amanda made her way through the crowd interacting with them as she sang. Her confidence seemed to radiate out of her, forming a glow of sorts around her. Jonathon couldn't take his eyes off her as she weaved in and out, laughing and singing. "**There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said 'cause he made you perfect babe. So hold your head up girl, and you'll go far listen to me when I say. I'm beautiful in my way 'cause the gods make no mistakes. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way**." Jon sighed as he slumped back against his seat. She didn't exactly match up to a court beauty but he couldn't force himself to look away, and whenever she flirted with another man, even if in passing, he felt a pang of jealousy hit him.

As she continued singing Amanda noticed the looks she kept receiving from the prince. She frowned inwardly as he shot a glare to the man she had just hugged, this would not do. He was meant to be with Alanna, and if Amanda had her timing right, he was the fiery redhead's lover by night, and knightmaster by day. She pushed the thought aside, focusing on the song instead.

She concluded her set with a smile and hurried back to George's table only slightly out of breath. The three men smiled easily at her as she greedily finished George's tankard of ale.

"So Amanda, George mentioned you were from out of town?" Gary questioned. Amanda looked to George warily. They hadn't discussed how she was to be introduced to others, luckily Jon interrupted her reply.

"You have a nice voice." He stated simply. Amanda gave him a weird look before turning to Gary.

"Yes, this is my first time in Corus." She replied carefully.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jon asked.

"Immensely. It's a dream come true to visit Tortall let alone Corus." She grinned.

"So where do you come from?" Gary asked, a questioning glint in his eye.

"Another country." She replied cooly.

"Yes but which?" He pressed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She responded, eyes pleading George to change the subject. Gary looked like he was about to question her when Jon spoke up.

"Amanda Danne...isn't Danne a fiefdom in Tusaine?" He asked, looking at Amanda suspiciously.

"Yes!" Replied Gary sharply. "So who are you-"

George cut him off. "Leave her alone lads. Now is hardly the time nor the place." He said pointedly. Both men took the hint and changed subject.

The rest of the night continued smoothly, Amanda occasionally excusing herself to sing a set when requested before returning to discuss the sights of Corus. Both nobles remained until Old Solom kicked them out, far later than usual according to George. They slowly trudged up the hill to the palace, Jon monologuing about Amanda's green eyes while Gary tuned him out, humming the melody of one of her songs.


	7. A Rogue's master plan

"Master Johnny seemed rather taken with ye last night." George commented as he casually flipped his dagger in the air. The pair were making use of the fine weather to picnic just outside of Corus. Unbeknownst to Amanda, he had selected this secluded clearing for the purpose of bringing up a subject that was sure to create a loud response.

"I hadn't noticed." She replied nonchalantly.

"Right," he snorted. "I s'pose ye weren't taken with him yeself?" He asked sarcastically.

"I hardly know him now do I?"

"What would you say to 'getting to know him' a little better then?"

Amanda raised her eyes, propping herself up on one arm. "What are you suggesting Cooper?"

"How would ye feel if ye were to be presented at court?"

Amanda gave a very unladylike snort. "I'd have to be of noble blood wouldn't I? Here i'm not even of commoner blood. I'm a nobody."

"Yer not a nobody lass, yer just mysterious is all. Ye said yer last name was Danne right? Well Danne just so happens to be a small fief on the eastern border of Tusaine." He left the subtle idea hanging in mid air. Amanda sat up slowly, calculating the innocent look on George's face.

"You mean to suggest that I impersonate a family from Tusaine? Isn't that illegal?"

"Who's to know? The family has no ties to the Tortallan Court and all we do is say you've run off never to return! They'll be none the wiser." He smiled smugly watching the girl think it through.

"I don't have clothes - " She began.

"Ma'll help out." He waved it aside.

"The court manners - "

"That I can help you with."

Amanda paused uncertainly, he seemed to have it all thought out. "George - what's in it for you?"

"Nothing. I get to help a friend out, you'll get to become better acquainted with the prince, and yer'll get to meet Alanna." _And the prince will become so enthralled with ye he'll leave Alanna alone_. He added silently.

The thought of meeting her childhood hero is what did it for Amanda. She tackled George into a hug. Laughing, he patted her on the back, tugging her up to stand with him.

"First rule," he said, eyes twinkling with mirth. "A proper lady never throws herself at a suitor."

Raoul groaned loudly as Jon began his seventh description of some commoner he had met down at the Dancing Dove.

"She sang just like an angel!" He exclaimed with a sigh.

"Have you heard many angels sing?" Alan teased gently as the other boys laughed. Jon turned to face her, a knowing smile on his face.

"Jealous?" He asked, smiling as her blush faintly spread across her cheeks.

"No," she snapped."I'm sure she's just your type - blonde, simpering, and honestly quite stupid." Bristling with anger Alanna grabbed her tray, depositing it before the servants then stormed out of the hall.

"Alan's just jealous that he isn't as smooth with the ladies." Gary stated as they all stared after their red headed friend.

"Was she really that good Gary?" Geoffrey of Meron asked returning to the original conversation.

Gary smiled. "I wouldn't go as far as to say she sang like an angel, but she was certainly a beauty. She just doesn't seem to be the normal commoner. Cousin George hinted at that but would not come out and say it." 'Cousin George' was how the prince's circle referred to the King of the Rogues since they could never be sure who was listening to their conversation. The group huddled together, the boys quizzing Gary on Jon's new crush while the prince silently slipped out of the hall.

He found Alanna reading in her rooms. Walking in, he shut the door loudly behind him and took a seat at her desk.

"I'd hoped you might help me." He stated quietly. She pretended not to hear him. "She is different. I'm not sure how so...but she's no Delia of Eldorne."

"Thanks the Gods for that." Alanna murmured into her book. Jon sighed turning to face the desk, selecting paper and pen. Tapping the pen thoughtfully, he scrawled a few lines of poetry before furiously crossing three of them out. This continued for another few minutes before Alanna tired of hearing the noises. Crossing to stand behind him, she snorted as she read over his shoulder.

" 'O woman of mystery, how dare thee do this to me?' Really Jon? Are you trying to romance her or berate her?"

"Romance her...is it too strong?"

"Yeah...good luck with that." She laughed turning away to hide the pang of jealousy she was sure was all too evident on her face. Jon stopped her, grabbing her hand and forcing her to face him. Immediately she wished he hadn't, he looked at her, his eyes pleading with hope. Biting her lip she slid her hand out of his grasp.

"You really like her?" She asked quietly.

"I do."

Swallowing the hurt she felt, she picked up his poem and a pen, and began editing the poorly written piece.

"Now one! Two! Three! Four! Step, step, twirl, no! No! No! You have to let George lead!" Eleni Cooper instructed for the hundredth time that day. She was attempting to teach Amanda how to dance before her upcoming court presentation. "If you let the man led, you needn't actually be very good at dancing. Try it again."

Amanda and George stood as directed, stepping in time to Mistress Cooper's count. Court dancing was proving harder than she thought possible. As far as manners and court proceedings go, Amanda was passing with flying colours. The clothing was easy enough to fix. Between Eleni's skill and the coin Amanda made singing, the young woman now had a wardrobe appropriate for a young runaway from a small border fief. The next set of court presentations were in two weeks time and Eleni was confident that Amanda would be ready when the time came around. Having seen that George and Amanda had successfully completed the dance without errors, she called them over for tea. The two sat down gratefully, the young woman spreading her skirts as she had been taught. Without prompt Amanda served tea to George and his mother without spilling a drop. The two Coopers shared a hidden smile.

"Yer just about ready lass." George said with a smile. "Another week practicing with that dance and yer'll be able to do it without crushin' toes." He added with a smirk. Amanda glared at him over her teacup, but made no comment.

"Have ye thought about what ye'll sing at court?"

"What?" She sputtered. "I don't plan on singing there."

"The way Johnny talks about ye, he'll be the first to demand it. I don't think that Lady Gaga will work with them nobles." He stated, eyes twinkling as he watched Amanda sigh and roll her eyes, looking out the window.


End file.
